


Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sam In Panties, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, all the emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Pre-series, first time ficSam knows it is sick wanting his brother like this. He's hiding his needs, even after discovering Dean might feel the same. Then his invitation letter to Stanford arrives...Sam's 18 whenithappens which is underage in some countries, so I tagged it precautionally.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	Soft, glossy panties - dusky pink

**Author's Note:**

> The first idea to this one was Dean saying to Sam: _If you leave anyway, then it doesn't matter if we..._ and it took me ages to build this one. I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> Here are my other works of my _Soft, glossy panties_ series:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)

**Pre-series**

A little house in another small town, another school to attend, to get used to, another neighbourhood to adjust to. _“They'd stay for a while, so get comfortable.“_ John said, leaving it up to Sam and Dean to make themselves a home. In other words, it's up to them to figure out how the kitchen works. 

Sam was up in _his_ room, checking the cupboards for anything entertaining, but instead, he found some very soft, shiny fabric in an old, grandma pink colour. He picks it up and it turns out to be some brand new panties, price tag still attached. Dirty and ripped clothes, he found a lot before, but something new is rare. There was something fascinating about the satiny touch on his fingers, the delicate feeling on his skin. 

He's not lacking curiosity, but Sam and girls has not been that successful. That was more Dean's thing. That kiss with Amy and the bitter taste of watching her killing her mother to protect him is still a vivid memory.

 _”Sam?! A little help down here!”_ That's Dean, coming back from the grocery store with some basics for the fridge. Sam drops the panties back into the drawer. _”Coming!”_

* * *

Dean's out with John and Sam's supposed to gather more information about similar cases of gruesome deaths in a little community, a few miles from the states' border. He doesn't mind being left behind anymore, but he'd rather catch up with school than reading lore and a collection of old newspapers. 

Taking a break, Sam remembers his little discovery. And suddenly, it's stuck in his mind. He can't help it, but taking them out again, touching them. All clean and new. With no one around, he starts undressing himself completely. 

Now he finds himself naked with the panties only in front of the mirror. They feel weird, but in a good way. So very different from cotton, so very soft and silky, a little cool. The outlines of his crotch are clearly visible, since his dick got a little hard from the sensation. He begins to stroke himself, getting a bit harder, watching it stretch along the hem. _”If Dean would like that?_ He wonders, but pushing that thought away immediately, disgusted that he has those. Ideas and desires that shouldn't exist. _”This is so fucking wrong.”_ He tells himself. Everytime.

Nevertheless, he takes a shower, jerking off while fingering his ass, allowing his imagination to run wild for a few minutes before he cums and his self-hatred returns. 

It's not too long ago Sam started his little routine of pleasure. In the beginning, he tried to dismiss every feeling of physical desire for Dean, but they were consistent, leading to wet dreams and inappropriate erections. 

So he gave in a little. First just by whacking off only. But then he pushed one finger inside his hole, which felt really weird. But the stretch of the second and later third finger gave him life. Now he finds himself too often under the stream of water with both hands busy and Dean's name on his lips.

* * *

The soft, glossy panties in dusky pink are his well-kept secret. Hiding in the depth of his duffel, he'd wear them when alone, never when John was around and definitely never at school. They don't need another reason to mock him. 

But sometimes he wears them when Dean's around. Not too obvious, since Dean would break down laughing if he'd catch him with girls underwear or at least he thought so until a few month later: that one evening, when Sam came back from his trip to the diner a little earlier because he remembered the money's still on the table about half the way. 

That tiny gap between the curtains. Sam sees Dean. His eyes growing wide as he watches his older brother jerking of on the bed, one hand on his cock, in his other hand Sam's shiny panties, holding them tight, pushing them into his face, jerking faster. 

His hand works swiftly up and down his impressive cock, hard and glistering wet from something, probably spit. Then he'd change his movement, pushing his hips up, fucking into his own fist, with hard, passionate thrusts. 

A mix of emotion hits Sam. He's shocked, panic building up but also arousal. His heart beats a million times a minute and his jeans become too tight. His hands become sweaty and his stomach twists. _no no no... no way Dean's..._ His face is completely covered by those panties as he cums, shooting onto his own shirt. 

Dean lies still for a few seconds before he gets up. There's an upset expression on his face as he stuffs the underwear back into Sam's duffel, heading for the shower. He waits a few seconds, then opens the door, grabs the money and heads to the diner.

* * *

The next day, when Dean's out, Sam takes out his panties, looking at them. He's not really sure anymore if yesterday really happened or if it was just some weird dream. He sniffs on them and they smell soapy, since he always washes them separated and secretly from everything else. Unfortunately, no detectable trace of his brother.

But the image got stuck and Sam found himself under the shower again, pushing three fingers into his tight hole, thrusting them in and out while whispering his name. Fantasising about Dean being behind him, penetrating and claiming his body, finding and giving satisfaction. Just the idea of that solid cock inside his tight ass makes him cum hard. First it feels so good, but a few seconds later, Sam feels just screwed and wrong. He has to leave. It's the best for everyone.

* * *

Another few weeks pass. It's July now and across the nation summer vacations have started, families going on holiday. John left his boys in a hut in the middle of nowhere, 20 miles away from a peaceful little town. 

Dean got them pizza and beer, because there's not much else to do that night but hanging out and getting drunk. (Even though, due to the long distance, the pizza's already cold.) 

Sam learnt a few days earlier about his invitation to Stanford as Bobby handed him an envelope from California during a quick meeting, but so far, he didn't dare to tell anyone. That letter made a dream come true, but nevertheless he feels upset about it. It's his way out and he doesn't dare to take it.

 _”What's on your mind?”_ Dean asks out of nothing, three beers into the night.  
_”Nothing.”_ Sam answers, sipping on his second one.  
_”But something's bugging you since a few days. Come on, shoot. Is it a girl?”_  
_”No, Dean, it's nothing..._  
_”If you got a crush you got to tell me.”_ He grins.  
_”There's no girl.”_  
_”Is it Dad? You know you are both dickheads.”_  
_”Dean...”_ Sam annoyed. He really doesn't feel like talking, even though he has to at some point.

Both are quiet and a dialogue from some old movie is filling the room. 

_”You're leaving, right...”_ Dean's voice is now quiet like he hardly dares to ask. 

For a second, Sam's surprised that Dean knows, but then, Dean always knows when something's off. In the last few days, Sam had this conversation a billion times in his head, in all variations but now he has no idea what to say. 

_”Where to?”_ Knowing that there was a _yes_ inside moment of silence.  
_”Stanford. Palo Alto.”_ He whispers, struggling to voice his decision because he's well aware how much this hurts Dean.

 _”When?”_  
_”I still got a couple of weeks before I have to leave.”_  
Dean nods.

Silence. The TV turns into some inaudible background noise as they try to find the right words. They both had a feeling this moment would come. They both didn't dare to talk about it.

 _”You're leaving because of me?”_  
_”No! Why would you think that?”_  
_”Don't know... maybe because this is all a little sick...”_ Sam stares at Dean, scared where he's heading with this sentence.  
_”This whole thing that you do... sticking up those fingers inside your ass while moaning your brother's name...”_

Dean is looking straight into shocked Sam's face, who's slowly shaking his head because he knows how wrong it is and how much he should despise himself for doing this.  
_”Dean...”_ Sam's trying to find the right words while the air grows heavy.

 _”It's okay Sammy...”_  
_”NO, IT'S NOT! I know it's sick, Dean, I am aware how SICK it is! Same as YOU! When you jerked off with my underwear in YOUR FACE! This is all just wrong, so fucking wrong! I just can't...”_  
Sam jumps off the sofa, heading for the door.  
_”Sam? Sam! Where're you going?”_ Sam opens the door but Dean follows, pleading: _”Stop! Please...”_ The younger one stops.  
_”Please, Sammy. Stay...”_

Closing the door, Sam turns towards him, watching him approach.  
_”How do you think I feel? I'm here to protect you, man. Your my little brother and I raised you. Fuck, you have no idea how much I hate myself for wanting this, for the ideas in my head..._  
Sam kind of understands. He feels disgusted by himself already, but with their roles switched?  
_”Do you really need to leave?”_  
_”You know this is better for both of us... And this life? I just can't...”_ Sam sounds a little defeated while Dean walks right in front of him.

There's a heavy silence growing in the room. The TV's still on, but they're both lost in thoughts. Both knew that Sam's longing for a _normal life_ for years and with his achievements at school, it was just a question of time when he was going to take off to pursue a proper career. 

_”So, if you leaving anyway, then it doesn't matter if we...”_ For a moment, Dean feels like he's losing it. But maybe, if him and Sam...

Dean takes Sam's hand and presses it against his crotch, making him feel the part of his body that his little brother fantasises about.  
Sam gasps, but doesn't pull away. He should, but he can't – doesn't want to.  
With his other hand, Dean opens his fly, his zip then pushing the same hand inside his boxers, feel Sam's fingers on his twitching and growing dick, gently rubbing himself on his palm.  
_”You like that?”_  
A soft agreeing noise.  
Dean pressing Sam's hand harder onto his cock. It feels too fucking good to give in this oppressed, sick fantasy of theirs.  
His other hand slides into Sam's jeans, massaging his own erection behind the soft fabric of his pink panties. 

Feeling his big brother touching him like this sends a warm bliss through Sam's body. He can feel himself grow hard, feel the growing need to be undressed and handled and fucked.  
_”Dean...”_  
_”Yeah...”_ All more a breathy moaning than actual voice. Their physical need is taking control, drowning their consciousness, their inner moral voice.

 _”Take me... take me all the way you want.”_  
_”You sure...?”_  
_”Apparently you've seen me. You've seen how I desperately fucked myself with my fingers..._ He closes his fingers around Dean's cock. _”Trying to imagine what it's like to be...”_ He starts stroking and Dean's hand follows his. _”The sick stuff I dreamt up...”_ Suddenly, the self-doubt is back and Sam is unsure if he really wants Dean to drag him into this. This might fuck everything up.

Dean pulls the hand out of his boxers and for a moment Sam thinks this was it, but his brother just slide down to his knees, opening and yanking on Sam's jeans to gain access to his soft panties. Instantly, he presses his face into it, inhaling.  
Hot breath touches his skin, all the way up his long erection and all the way down to his balls. Sam tips his head back, enjoying Dean's affection.

 _”FUCK!”_ Suddenly, Dean jumps up, putting a little distance between them, cursing loudly, his fly open and his hard-on clearly visible.  
_”FUCK! NO! No no no...!”_

Sam stands frozen at the door, his jeans dropped and the soft, old-pink panties weakly gleaming from the lamp in the corner, thinking to himself. _I should have left as soon as I got the letter...I'm such a piece of shit..._ He can't help but blaming himself for Dean's desperate reaction as he watches his regret taking over.

 _”Dean... “_  
_”Why are we like this, Sammy?”_  
The answer is kind of obvious, but still.  
_”Come on, you're the smartass, tell me...”_ Dean's all desperate.  
_”Just look around. To who else did we ever got a chance to build a relationship to? Dad constantly settles us into supernatural war zones. Friendships? Relationships? Fucking impossible. The shit we've seen... You knew how to handle several firearms by the age of 12, I knew how to stitch bleeding cuts by the time I was 11. Our lives are a shit show, Dean...”_  
Sam's voice is calm and dry. A recital of sad facts.

Dean nods, because he knows. Their lifestyle is a special one, not completely in a good way, but he started to embrace this hunting life years ago.  
_”Plus we're two young man with natural desires. It's just that our minds, due to the situations, settled on each other...”_  
How simple it suddenly sounds.  
_”And I'm not that little anymore, Dean. It's only an inch missing until I'm your height.”_  
Sam adds with his jeans still at his ankles and his panties still visible, but his bulge less intense than a minute ago. 

He has grown, Dean can see that. Sam's closer to being a man than a boy. The younger one can see the mood changing on Dean's face. There's no fucking reason not to. Rules of society don't really apply to them.  
_”Hey Sammy. I want to see you fucking yourself on your fingers...”_

Sam can feel his dick twitch. At least they can have this. He looks his brother straight in the eyes as he starts to suck his index finger while stroking the silky fabric covering his crotch, rebuilding the moment. Dean bites his lower lip, dropping all restraints and concerns. 

Sam adds his middle finger to his index while he turns around, stretching his sweet, perky cheeks towards his older brother. The hand with the dripping two fingers slips inside his panties. Dean can't see it exactly, but by the sweet noise of Sam's, his fingers entered his hole, slowly going in and out. There's a steady movement beneath the fabric and it's all teasing and arousing.

With his other hand, the younger rearranges his panties, revealing his cheeks and the fingers between while leaving his solid cock hidden. He wants Dean to watch him pushing that third finger in, how he opens himself up for him and his impressive dick. He wants him to know he can handle this, handled being fucked by him.

It takes a moment to squeeze the dry third finger in, but with a few twists he's soon back thrusting them in and out with an obscene wet sound. Turning his head to see if Dean likes the show, he finds him with his own solid meat out, dripping saliva onto it while stroking in anticipation. 

_It's huge..._ Sam thinks, feeling his own dick twitch against his panties while scissoring his fingers, preparing himself as much as possible. He nods lightly as their eyes meet.

Dean indicates that he wants Sam on his bed and he follows suit. While he continues to finger himself on all four (or, in this moment, on all three), the bigger one bends himself over him.  
_”You really want me to take you? Make you scream on my dick, buried deep inside of you?”_  
Sam nods, all hot and ready as Dean places his hand upon his, supporting his preparation act.  
_”You want me all in? Fuck you until I cum? Making you drip and unable to sit for days?”_  
_”Yes, please... I want that... all of that...”_  
_”Pull those fingers out, slowly...”_  
He does, leaving the hole puckering and wet until he suddenly feels Dean's hot breath, then the tip of a tongue touching that sensitive spot, sending a hot jolt through the younger one. The tip enters and Sam's afraid that he'll come any second. His tongue plays around, adding more spit inside and outside before it disappears. 

There's movement on the mattress and suddenly, something hot and spongy is pressed against his dripping entrance, building up pressure while he tries to relax, trying to give easy access, but this is definitely bigger than his three fingers.  
Breathing out, his muscles lose their tension as Dean finally penetrates, stretching his hole wide and beyond everything he felt before. There's pain, but it's drowned by the bliss of the moment. With the first inch in, Dean's hands grab his hips while he pushes further, steadily claiming the sweet body in front of him, holding back the screaming desire to take it all at once. 

Sam can't believe how huge it feels. There's a massive stretch inside of him and Dean's not all in yet, inching forwards carefully until he's finally done. Dean's hips connect with Sam's spread cheeks, his body completely impaled by the solid cock of the older one. 

They stop moving for a moment, adjusting and enjoying, caught in surprise how good the other one feels until Sam presses himself towards Dean, demanding more. His reaction his to pull it all out except the last inch before going back in on full speed, smacking them together. Sam cries out but in a good way. In a way that tells Dean to do it again. And again.

In a fluent motion he picks up speed, slamming faster and very hard. Sam's wants to be taken and Dean greedily complies, giving into this physical need of being united with him. Every moan that slips from Sam's lips is a reward, every needy whimper cheers him on. They become noisy and careless. Dean grunts with every thrust, pushing deep into the tight, velvet entrance. 

Asking for more with wordless cries, Sam's overwhelmed by the hot stretch inside of him, reaching deep and fast and relentless. It's rough and Dean happily shows the man he is. The sensation claims his whole body as he feels something building up, something amazing but nearly unbearable. A need for release. 

The bed is squeaking, the head post slammed against the wall. The tight friction, the heat, Sam's pornographic noises: it's all too good. 

Suddenly Sam screams, shivering, tensing up as he shoots his own load inside his panties that were still stuck against his own hard dick. It's all hot and white and nearly too much to handle as Dean's nearly violently fucks him through it, enjoying the extra tension, creating the perfect climax just seconds before he shoots his own cum into him. A last hard thrust to ensure it reaches deep inside of him, marking him right there. 

Dean's arms wrapped themselves around Sam's chest as they collapse, all exhausted but with their mind in a blessed post-climax state. Still panting heavily, but silence slowly spreads around them as they close their eyes and drift into the night.

* * *

The next morning felt awkward at first. Sam went for a shower. His hole still a little sore, but he pushed one finger in and he could feel Dean's sticky cum. Sam smiles. It was good.

There's still doubt about their choice and the guilt is not all gone, but there's no one around to judge them. This feels so amazing and things that feel amazing are quite rare in their lives. They talk it down, push it away, reminding each other how fucking awesome last night was.

It's not even dark when Dean bends Sam over the wooden table, fucking him again with the same violent pace that Sam audibly appreciates until he shoots his release to the floor while Dean spreads another load inside him.  
_”I really won't be able to sit on a chair if we keep doing this...”_  
_”Do you want me to stop?”_  
_”No way...”_ Sam grins.

On the next day's shopping trip Dean sneaks some Vaseline into his pocket. It makes a huge difference as Dean slips in so much easier and faster, taking the edge of the friction for both of them. This night, they make the sofa squeak while Sam was actually lying on his back. They could see each other's face, the arousal in their eyes. Dean is banging him with solid thrusts as Sam puts his legs around him while stroking himself with his slick, right hand. 

Their eyes meet again, but in a different way. Their hips keep clashing but Dean's head slowly approaches Sam, coming so close they can feel each other's breath. Sam's still moaning, but a lot less than a moment ago, watching Dean's face hovering above his.

A kiss.

Their lips meet. Tender at first, then a little more. Sam's tongue stroking Dean's upper lip. Then each other tongues touch until they go full French kiss with eager lips and saliva and moaning into each other. All entangled they cum. Sam shooting right between their chests while Dean send another hot, sticky load into his brother. 

Staying inside him, Dean gently touches Sam's face. He's exhausted but he appears at peace with him and with them. Sam seems happy then so does Dean.

* * *

The next day John returned. Sam and Dean just came back from jogging around the area when they spot his car in front of the house. He brought some grilles sandwiches and at first they had an easy chat about John's latest hunt and the information he gathered all the while having a drink. Then another one. And another one. Then he started to demand more commitment, especially from Sam. 

Demanding to act more like Dean, making hunting his first priority. They fought and it was bad. Dean watched it all fall apart when Sam started yelling about his invitation letter and John calling him a selfish bastard as the younger one packed his duffel, heading for the door. 

_”You walk out that door, don't you ever come back..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Here are my other works of my _Soft, glossy panties_ series:  
> [Soft, glossy panties - white (Set in Season 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474907)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - dark red (Set in season 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814394)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - black (Set at the end of season 9 / non-con)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430956)  
> [Soft, glossy panties - baby pink (Set in Season 14/15)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474340)  
> [Soft, glossy panties – scarlet (set in the beginning of 15x20)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191774)


End file.
